


25.Trouble Lurking

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [25]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Ferman Akgül/Yağmur Sarıgül
Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295189





	25.Trouble Lurking

**7:05 PM**

This job is dangerous.That's what they say anyways.

I personally think it's quite entertaining honestly,but that's just me.

It's actually not that hard once you get used to it.I know I have.


End file.
